


Something Sweet

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: AU, Kristoff owns a Bakery that Anna visits to find something to satisfy her sweet tooth
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kristanna week on tumblr, day 2 prompt "orange": warmth, home, sunrise and sunset

When she walked into the Bjorgman Bakery, the smells of baked goods wafted throughout. She could smell the cinnamon and nutmeg. It was already making her drool. Her stomach growled in anticipation. 

She made her way over the front counter, looking at the display case of all the different bread to choose from. From savory to sweet, this place had it all. Anna was particularly eyeing the sweets. A giant cinnamon roll oozing with frosting sounded so heavenly. 

"May I help you, Miss?" A masculine voice spoke, stirring her from her thoughts of what to get. She looks up at the man behind the counter. He smiles at her, his blue eyes seeming to twinkle. Anna feels herself blushing under his gaze. There is a sudden rush of butterflies in her stomach that she can't explain. 

"Ah, yes, I would like a cinnamon roll. The biggest one you have." Anna replies. "and a coffee, too, please."

The man nods, opening the sliding door of the display case from his side and with a pair of tongs pulls out a fresh roll. Anna bites her bottom lip as she watches, so very eager to devour it. He places the cinnamon roll on a wrapper, setting it on top of the case. He then quickly gets her coffee ready. 

As she waits, she looks at the man a bit more. He was very handsome, tall, and broad-shouldered. Beautiful blonde hair and his eyes. When they were looking at her a moment ago, she had felt _something_. 

She didn't know what it was. She didn't often feel something like this. She'd had previous relationships, one in particular that ended horribly. It had been such a mess of a relationship. He hadn't cared about her at all. Anna feels sick just thinking about it again. 

_No_ , she thinks to herself. _I can't be dwelling on this now_.

"Here you are, miss. One coffee and cinnamon roll. That'll be 5.50" His voice startles her a moment, she had been too caught up in her thoughts. 

"Yes, thank you-um-" Anna glances at his name-tag. "Kristoff."

"It's no problem, Miss."

Anna pulls out her wallet from her purse, pulling out the money she owned. She hands it over to Kristoff. He's still all smiles. There's such a warmth about him. She feels drawn to him.

"Hey, uhm, would you like to maybe.. go out sometime?" She decides to throw caution to the wind. He might have a girlfriend or maybe not but she was taking her chances.

"Wait, what?" He looks surprised by her question.

"I'm-I'm sorry, that was weird of me, wasn't it? You probably don't just get a random girl asking you-"

"It was surprising, yes." He answers with a chuckle. "But... I'm interested." He grins.

Anna reddens. "You are?"

He leans forward, his eyes gleaming, they're so pretty- "What's your name?"

"It's Anna." She reaches across the cash register, just barely touching the digits of their fingers together.

"Well, Anna, I would love to go with you." 

Anna feels those butterflies return to her stomach. "Perfect. Let's, grab some coffee."

"We're already in a coffee shop, well, bakery coffee shop"

Anna shakes her head, giggling. "Okay, then, lunch?"

He nods, "Lunch sounds great."

Before she forgets, fishing into her purse again pulls out an old receipt, and writes her number on it. She slides it over to Kristoff. "Call me."

He grabs the receipt, a small blush coming to his face. Anna likes the look of blush on him. "I will." He promises.

Grabbing her cinnamon roll and coffee, Anna exists the bakery. As she bites into the sweet treat, she thinks perhaps she found the hope of something even sweeter. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Kristoff on their first date together, written for day 3 prompt: "Yellow": Joy, sunshine, harvest

Anna sits with Kristoff, eating a turkey sandwich. It was a bright, warm fall day. Anna had chosen to wear a yellow dress she had dug in her closet to find. She pictures the look on her sister's face at the pile of clothes that had sat on her bed from trying to find something.

  
"How long have you owned the bakery for?" Anna asks him.

  
"Since I was in high school. My Mother, she was the original owner but-" Kristoff takes a breath. "She passed away."

  
"Oh, Kristoff... I'm so sorry." Anna reaches out to take his hand. Unlike the first time their fingers had brushed, she takes it fully with her own. "I know the pain of losing a parent. I lost both of mine when I was younger."

  
Kristoff looks at her in surprise. "Really? I'm so sorry, too, Anna. How did they pass?"

  
Anna leans back in her seat. "Car accident. It happened when I was only just starting 7th grade. My sister, Elsa, was just two years older than me, just about to start high school. It was hard but we at least had together to get through it." 

  
Kristoff squeezes her hand back, they sit in silence a moment. Even with the discussion at hand, Anna was so appreciative of this man sitting across from her. She had never shared this with her previous partner. He probably would've had cared to know. 

  
"Hey, we're supposed to be on a date," Anna says with a light smile. "Tell me more about yourself."

  
Kristoff can't help giving a smile back. "Well, outside of the bakery business, I enjoy the outdoors. Hiking, biking, that kind of thing."

  
"Really? I'd love to on a hike with you." Anna picks her half sandwich, taking another bite.

  
"Does that mean you want to go on another date?" Kristoff has a twinkle in his eyes again.

  
Anna nods her head, swallowing. "It does if you want that too."

  
Kristoff leans toward, gently pressing his forehead to hers. Anna's breath catches at the closeness of their faces. There's such joy in his gaze it makes Anna's heart jump. 

  
"I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna comes to stop by the bakery and Kristoff has a little surprise for her. For kristannaweek2020 day 4 prompt "green"; jealously, nature, naivety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to anyone who has read this, I did not think would be writing two more chapters. This is just an excuse for writing a little early Christmas-y fluff.

After their first date, they went on more as regularly as they could between Kristoff running his business, and Anna also busy with her own things.

  
One day in early December, it was snowing heavily. Anna walks down the sidewalk to get to the bakery. She had a hop in her step, she was so eager to see Kristoff. She hadn't seen him for a few days now. 

  
Coming into the bakery, just like the first day she had walked in, that comforting smell hits her nose. She smiles big, looking at all the decor that decorated the bakery. Christmas lights were hung everywhere, twinkling merrily. Tinsel was spend across the display case. Christmas music cheerily playing in the background. Anna had a sudden urge for a nice, steaming cup of hot chocolate.

  
"Kristoff!" She calls, walking up to the cash register. He comes walking out from the back room, wiping his hands on his apron. He smiles as he sees her. "Anna! So good to see you. I was just finishing up putting in a batch of cinnamon rolls to bake. Your favorite." He winks.

  
Anna blushes with happiness, wishing she could reach over the counter and kiss him. They had yet to do so. Their relationship was moving steadily along. What she had hoped a while back was certainly coming true. He was so sweet and kind to her, everything she could've ever asked for in a partner. He had met her sister fairly recently, and she had liked him just as much, explaining how happy she was after he was done visiting. 

  
"So, Anna," Kristoff begins with a blush, "I want to show you something." He comes out from behind, taking her hand and leading her over the Christmas Tree he had placed in the corner of the room.

  
She looks at the tree, admiring it for a moment before turning to look at him. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

  
Kristoff's face reddens. "No. Look up."

  
Anna glances upwards, seeing a small green mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Then her eyes turn to gaze at him again, her face becoming pinkish as well.

  
"So, Anna, um-" Kristoff fidgets nervously, as he takes her hands. His hands are so large compared to her own. They're also covered in smudges of flour. It makes Anna smile.

  
"Yes, Kristoff?" She asks him. He moves closer, moving his right hand to place upon her cheek.

  
"Can I kiss you?"

  
Anna almost leaps at him to just do it instead but holds herself back. "Please, Kristoff, I want that so much. I almost did earlier and-" Her words are then hushed by his lips, and Anna is on cloud nine. She kisses him back, thinking, she had definitely found something sweeter than a cinnamon roll here.


End file.
